inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 037 (Chrono Stone)
King Arthur and Master Dragon!! (アーサー とマスタードラゴン！！, Āsāou to Masutā Doragon) is the 37th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Entaku no Kishidan passed several tests and arrived to the cave in which Master Dragon lives, to save Nanobana Kinako from her and the dark knight. King Arthur and Master Dragon battled against each other. Master Dragon lost the battle and fell into the water, letting the others think she's dead. Then, Perfect Cascade appeared to have a match against Entaku no Kishidan in their Hyper Dive Mode. Will Raimon be able to defeat this new foe? Plot The Dark Knight takes Kinako instead of Aoi, resulting into everyone going to the Cave of Grief to save Kinako. King Arthur then shows Excalibur, the holy sword which he used to defeat many monsters. Akane, being the fairy in the world, restored the magic in the sword. Meanwhile, Kinako convinces Master Dragon that she's good, and she screams but Kinako is still unfazed, saying that she knows that she is just being controlled. Therefore, Entaku no Kishidan is traveling towards the Cave of Grief, and all the others are already getting tired, though Torb says that this 'workout' was a piece of cake but it was revealed that he was actually hungry, making the others sweatdrop. Because of tiredness, Kariya is thirsty, making Kurama ask Akane if she could give them food and water with her fairy powers, but apparently her only power is to restore Excalibur. Because of that, everyone went to rest and Akane commented that the Sun is too big after reading the storybook again. Everyone is tired and rested, Tenma planned to say something but decided not to, in which Shindou and Taiyou were the ones who encouraged them instead. In which Tenma started to doubt himself. Then, Aoi was about to fall but Tenma was able to hold her hand just in time so that she wouldn't fall. Aoi, admitted that she was guilty since Kinako was kidnapped instead of her, but Tenma comforted Aoi that what friends would do. So Tenma assisted Aoi to go get going, in which King Arthur saw and smiled at Tenma. Then, after more walking, Akane stated that this was a test, and as she flipped the book, it said that there would be snakes, in which there was a loud scream heard, which came from Kariya as he saw many snakes and ran behind Kirino. King Arthur said that snakes were of no concern. Kirino then had the idea of giving the ball to Kurama as he had Sidewinder and it did successfully split the pathway half. Then, the next challenge was a fire pathway, but King Arthur used his sword to split the pathway too and Tenma covered Shinsuke so he wouldn't be caught in fire. Afterwards, both laughed since they were covered in soot. Midori then took away the book from Akane since the challenges seem to appear when she reads it. After setting camp, King Arthur watches up from high. Aoi knew something was concerning Tenma so she approached him. She said that even Fei was worried and that she knew very well that it was him being a captain. Aoi stated that they were childhood friends so she would know. Aoi said that Tenma's problem that he never recognized his own worth. Continuing, they walked towards Dragon Valley, and from afar, a mysterious boy was watching. As they entered, bats swarmed in and Akane wanted to open the book but was stopped by Midori again. They finally saw the light and saw Kinako in a cage. Then, King Arthur had to draw his sword out since Master Dragon would not control itself and because of it, she sank after King Arthur used his sword. Rei Rukh is revealed then to be the dark knight and a match ensues. And since if they lose, they would disappear along with the faulty world, Tenma started to have doubts and asks Shindou if it was okay for him to be the captain. Then, Kurama said it was true that Shindou was indeed much more fit to be captain in which Hikaru demanded why Kurama had to say that. Afterwards, it continues of towards the field in which Shindou states that Tenma is indeed the captain, in which Tenma asks why is he the captain, but before Shindou could respond, it is revealed that Perfect Cascade are androids and they changed into a stronger mode and suddenly stole the ball. Major events *Entaku no Kishidan passed several tests and arrived to the cave in which Master Dragon lives, to save Nanobana Kinako from her and the dark knight. *King Arthur and Master Dragon battled against each other. Master Dragon lost the battle and fell into the water, making everyone think she's dead. *Rei Rukh was revealed to be the dark knight who was controlling Master Dragon. Then, Perfect Cascade appeared and started a match against Entaku no Kishidan. *Perfect Cascade's players transformed into their Hyper Dive Mode. Hissatsu used * * (Flashback) Proverb Takuto Pull it together! You can't move forward if you don't think you can do it! Gallery Kinako CS 37 HQ scream.png|Kinako plugging her ears. Everyone heading towards the Cave of Griefs.png|Everyone traveling. Tobu Hungry CS 37 HQ.png|Torb getting hungry. Shindou Taiyou CS 37 HQ.png|Shindou and Taiyou encouraging everyone. Tenma Aoi CS 37 HQ.png|Tenma saving Aoi. Kirino Kariya CS37 HQ.png|Kariya hiding behind Kirino. Kurama CS 37 HQ.png|Kurama understanding of using his hissatsu. Saru CS 37 HQ.png|A 'mysterious' boy watching. King Arthur vs Master Dragon (CS 37 HQ).PNG|King Arthur battling Master Dragon. Tenma Issue CS 37 HQ.png|Tenma asking Shindou to be captain of the team. Kurama truth CS 37HQ.png|Kurama saying that Shindou was indeed a better captain. Perfect Cascade transforming into Hyper Dive Mode.png|Perfect Cascade's players transforming into Hyper Dive Mode. Trivia *Kariya Masaki has a fear of snakes as seen in the episode. *Saryuu Evan appeared some times in this episode, watching Raimon and their match opposing them to Perfect Cascade. *For the first time, Perfect Cascade was seen without their coach, Sakamaki Togurou. Navigation